


Unexpected Interruptions

by missthingsplace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Parings/characters: Magnus/Alec, JaceDisclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.Summary: I have always felt that after Magnus and Alec's first date in the pub they should have got a better kiss ...Warnings: NoneSpoilers: Anything is fair gameRating: PGOkay, I haven't written anything in this fandom before, it is one of the things I have been re-watching to try and inspire my plot bunnies and muses to behave again and let me start writing again after a long break ... well, so far this is the result and I really hope it helps me write more, maybe in this fandom and hopefully in my usual ones.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 20





	Unexpected Interruptions

Alec stopped in his tracks, paused, turned walked back towards Magnus.

“Look, I don't care how many people you've been with.” He told him.

“I don't care how many people you haven't been with.” Magnus replied, stepping closer to the shadowhunter.

Alec hesitated for a moment before closing the space between them and pressing his lips softly to the warlocks, then pulled away again.

“I hear that relationships, they take effort.” Alec stated.

“I'm all for effort.” Magnus responded, lifting his hand to brush the younger man's cheek before wrapping it around his neck, pulling him back into another kiss while sliding the other arm around Alec's waist.

Alec allowed himself to be drawn further into the older man's embrace, their bodies melding together as one, his own arms wrapped themselves around his boyfriends body tightly. He found himself letting out a small unintentional gasp of both surprise and pleasure when the tip of his lovers tongue probed between his slightly parted lips and opened them wider, offering no resistance.

Magnus slid the tip of his tongue over the parting lips, as if tasting every inch before sliding it further into Alec's awaiting mouth, teasing the younger man's tongue with small strokes, feeling it respond to his until they entangled, duelling for dominance.

The warlocks hand moved from the back of Alec's neck upwards tangling his fingers in his hair, holding him firm while the kiss deepened, mouths opened wide as if seeking to devour each other and their teeth clashing. Completely lost in in each other. Passion building with every second.

Neither of them noticed the door to the apartment open, too immersed in each other to see Jace stop a few steps in with an amused smile on his face. He waited for a moment or two, waiting to see if the kiss would break naturally but when it became clear that they weren't going to come up for air anytime soon he gave a small cough. 

When that didn't work he gave a slightly louder one, a look of amusement playing on his lips at the sight of them pulling apart suddenly and realising they weren't alone any longer, and apparently speechless.

“Sorry for killing the mood,” Jace grinned “have you got a spare room?”

The End.


End file.
